Superman AS: First Date
by ben10987654321
Summary: Second in my Superman A.S series. A follow up to my After Smallville story. Two years after Clark’s return he and Lois are having their first official date. Nothing can go wrong now. Right? Clois.
1. Chapter 1

**Superman A.S: First Date**

Summary: A follow up to my After Smallville story. Two years after Clark's return he and Lois are having their first official date. Nothing can go wrong now. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Clark is getting ready for his first date with Lois. Two years its taken to get to this point. Two years. Why? In a word Superman. It's unbelievable he got into a love triangle with himself. For most of the last two years Lois has been practically throwing herself at him when he's Superman. Clark has just been her dependable friend. Truth of the matter is though he enjoyed himself more as Clark. Lois and he would just hang out, eat take away, watch movies. He would get her coffee every morning at work. Then something happened one night a few weeks back when they were hanging out in his apartment. They were wrestling for the popcorn, not unusual since Lois is always stealing it. One moment they're wrestling, the next they're kissing. Oh god what a kiss. Before that moment he hadn't kissed Lois in 9 years, 5 months and 24 days. Not that he's counting or anything. He didn't want this kiss to end but Lois broke it, babbled an apology and left.

After that she barely spoke to him for days. It was during that time he realised something. How lonely he felt without Lois around. Then it hit him, the blindingly obvious. He, Clark Kent, was madly, deeply, insanely in love with Lois Lane. He couldn't take not being around her anymore and had decided to ask her out on a date but then this morning out of the blue she asked him out first which brings him back to here. Damn tie. He wishes Lois was here. She always fixes this thing.

"Hot date Clark" Clark looked to his balcony at the source of the voice.

"Hey Kara" he greets his cousin.

Kara had reappeared about a year ago. He had believed her dead but was elated when she turned up. She landed on the balcony in her 'Supergirl' outfit. Clark had never had the heart to point out to Jimmy who came up with the name that technically Kara was older than him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asks him.

"Lois" Clark answers while continuing to fiddle with his tie.

"I knew you had a thing for her and come here with that tie." Clark walks over and Kara fixes his tie. "Honestly Clark you've been living here since you were 3 and you still can't tie a simple knot."

"Is there any particular reason you're here or is it just because Chloe told you about my date with Lois"

Kara glares at him.

"Super hearing." Honestly she should know better.

"I thought you didn't eavesdrop"

"I don't normally but I saw the two of you conspiring in the corner at the Planet"

"She just wants you to be happy like I do"

"And what about you?" he asks concerned at her happiness.

"Clark, I'm fine. When the time's right I'll find someone". Kara finishes fixing his tie.

"Thank you" Clark looks in the mirror. "Breathe Clark. It's just dinner, you can do this."

"Clark you're talking to yourself" Kara points out to him.

"Oh right." he realises. Now if the world will give Superman the night off he might just pull this off. Clark gets his jacket and leaves his apartment.

Kara shakes her head in mild amusement. She really hopes one day she can find someone who will her that nervous before a date. Kara decides to patrol the city. Maybe she can make sure Clark isn't disturbed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lois is in her bedroom trying to find an outfit. She holds one up in front of the mirror "No." She throws it on the bed, just missing Chloe who is trying to help her.

"Watch it Lois" Chloe tells her.

"Sorry." Oh god, she is so nervous. Get a grip Lois, it's just dinner.

Chloe had watched Lois go through a dozen outfits. She had been trying to get her to go out for Clark for weeks, ever since she came banging on her door after her movie night with Clark.

Flashback to few weeks ago

Chloe's night with Jimmy is interrupted by knocking or more correctly banging on the door. She had got back together with Jimmy about 6 months ago on Clark's advice. She didn't know why she listened to him after all his relationships hadn't exactly been a roaring success. She was glad she did though. She got up off the couch where they had been cuddled together and opened the door. She found Lois standing there, chewing her thumb nail. She only did that when she nervous. "Lois, what's wrong?"

Lois barges in "Oh god Chloe, oh god, oh god, oh god"

"Lois calm down, what's wrong?"

Lois spots Jimmy "Oh you're busy, I'll come back"

Chloe could see this was important. "Jimmy I hate to do this..."

Jimmy understood "I'll see you tomorrow" They kiss and he leaves.

"I'm sorry Chloe"

"Lois what's wrong? What happened?"

Lois is pacing around "I did something bad, very, very bad"

"You have to tell me or I can't help you"

"I,..,I kissed Clark"

"Finally"

Lois looks at Chloe and stops pacing "What do you mean finally?"

Chloe smirks "It's been rather obvious you like him"

"No it's not and I don't like him, not that way, we're friends that's all"

"And Denial is a river in Eygpt" Chloe says sarcastically.

"Chloe I need help here" Lois almost pleads.

Chloe sighs "Come sit down and tell me what happened"

Lois sits on the couch "Well it was just like any other of our movie nights. Clark as usual was hogging the popcorn.."

Chloe snorts "That's not how he tells it"

Lois glares at Chloe.

"Sorry, you were saying"

"I was saying that I tried to get some and Clark being the jerk he is tried to hold it out of reach"

"So you tried to wrestle it from him"

"Hey, who's telling this story." Chloe just rolls her eyes. "Anyway so I pinned him down and well our faces ended up close together and somehow, probably his fault, we kissed"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"Well was it a bad kiss?"

"No" Lois tried not to think about it.

"So it was a good kiss"

Lois didn't answer.

"Lois answer me"

"Ok it was a great kiss. Are you happy? It was an unbelievable, breathtaking kiss that made me tingle all over. There I said it" Lois folds her arms in a huff.

"So what's the problem?"

"It was Clark!" Lois exclaims.

"What's wrong with Clark?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. I mean he's sweet. He sits with me, hangs out, listens to my problems. I mean we have fun. Despite his geekiness and those glasses, I think he's great. I mean I lov…" Lois bites her tongue.

Chloe raises her eyebrows "You mean..."

"Oh god Chloe." Lois holds her head in her hands. Oh god she's in love with Clark.

"Lois?"

"I love him Chloe. I, Lois Lane, am in love with Clark Kent"

"Now that wasn't so hard to admit was it" Chloe had seen they were in love with each other months ago.

Lois raises her head back up "But how can I be? I mean he's so different to the other men I dated"

"Lois most of them were jerks"

Lois sighs "I know"

"So are you going to ask Clark out?"

"What? No"

"Why not? This doesn't have anything to do with Superman does it. I remember your feelings for him"

"No. Superman was an infatuation. I mean he's like the perfect man. Lets face it, I'm a screw up. He wouldn't want me anyway"

Except as Chloe knows, Superman AKA Clark does want her. "Lois, I know for a fact Clark likes you"

"What? How?"

"He told me"

"When?"

"Two years ago next week"

"What! You could have told me" Oh dear god. She had practically ignored him after Superman turned up.

"It was a secret Lois. Clark told me in confidence. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing"

"Lois..." Chloe begins to say but Lois cuts her off.

"No Chloe, Clark's my friend and I am not ruining it." Lois then gets up and walks out.

Chloe shakes her head. This is going to take work.

Back to present. It had taken over 2 weeks to convince Lois to ask Clark out. Honestly Lois had looked miserable. She stopped talking to him, stopped hanging out with him until Chloe thinks she couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something.

Lois tries on another outfit. This one will do. It's not too, well to put it bluntly slutty. She can't look like that on their first date. She had practically gone insane these last few weeks. She hadn't realised how much of her life revolved around Clark till she tried to cut him out of it. That damn kiss had plagued her dreams for weeks now. How did he do that to her? It was in Lois' opinion about the best damn kiss of her life. She turns round to face Chloe "Well?"

"Lois you look fine."

"Only fine?" she says with some panic in her voice.

Oh great. Chloe speaks up before Lois tries on another 10 outfits "You look great Lois. You know Clark won't care what you look like, he's seen you in your sweatpants, you remember the one's you wore after you broke up with that guy a few months ago. What was his name?"

"Chris" Hey Lois had thought he was nice, he just wasn't well Clark. Oh dear God she had been comparing men to Clark. "Well Chloe we weren't dating then. I just want to look nice."

"Lois you look fin...great, like I said"

Lois turns back to the mirror. She can do this. She wants to do this. She wants to be able to get to a place where Clark and she can kiss and he can hold her and even though he hides it under those suits he still has that great body and whoa getting way ahead of yourself Lane. She turns back to Chloe "Tell me this is going to go ok"

"It will be fine Lois. Oh great, I mean great" Encourage her Chloe. Dear God Lois has stared gunmen down, yet she's falling apart over a date with Clark.

* * *

In the restaurant Clark is waiting nervously. He is almost having to consciously tell himself to breathe. After a few minutes he hears Lois approach. He is now so attuned to her heartbeat he can hear her almost anywhere within Metropolis. He sees her enter and his jaw drops. She's wearing this black, knee length dress that shows off every curve of her body. In one word WOW.

Lois' heart is doing somersaults as she nears the restaurant. She hasn't been this nervous since she did that first interview with Superman. She walks in and spots Clark. For once he's not wearing those ridiculous over sized suits he wears to the Planet or the plaid he still wears when he's not working. This time the suit fits perfectly to him yet still manages to hide his physique. Lois doesn't understand his need to hide it frankly. He looks in a word WOW. She walks over to the table. "Evening Clark"

Clark stands up "Evening Lois, you look great"

She blushes slightly "Thank you. So do you"

Clark stutters "T-Thanks" and pushes his glasses back up his nose.

Lois smiles as he pulls the chair back for her. She still finds that little gesture with his glasses adorable. Clark sits down and they look through the menu. Clark is trying to focus on it and not Lois. He swears he can feel the heat build up behind his eyes. He has just about decided what to order when he hears a voice call out to him "Clark?"

Clark turns round and his eyes open wide at the sight before him. "Lana?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lana Lang had lived the last few years in Europe. She had moved there after her break up with Clark. She simply couldn't take it anymore. She had loved Clark but the secrets and the lies were too much. She had thought she could handle the fact he was an alien and maybe she could have. Perhaps it was the fact Clark holds people to an impossibly high standard that she couldn't meet that drove them apart. Anyway she left for Europe and went into fashion design. She surprised herself by becoming one of the best in Europe. For 5 years she had managed to put Clark out of her mind. That was until Superman appeared. It was obviously Clark, she could see it even if no-one else could. She had even seen him in Paris once. She was in a crowd when he came and stopped some terrorists. He didn't seem to notice her. He flew off, something she had never seen him do when they were together. She had to admit it was breathtaking, the ease with which he did it.

So two years on from Clark's reappearance she is in Metropolis trying to sell her clothes to the American consumer. She's having a meeting over dinner to discuss advertising. She hates these. The person she sees usually starts hitting on her. Anyway she walks into the restaurant when she hears a woman's voice say Clark's name. She looks over in that direction. It is Clark and he's having dinner with Lois. Lois of all people. Good lord is she jealous? No, no, no Lana. You put those feelings away. You really don't want to go there again. If that's true then why the hell is she walking over? Her legs seem to have a mind of their own. She walks up behind Clark, his nose stuck in a menu. "Clark?" He spins round and looks in complete shock.

Clark was in shock. He hadn't seen Lana in what? 7 years. He hadn't even thought about her for at least a couple. She had changed her hair, it was an auburn red now. He hated to think it but she looked incredible. He realised that he was staring at her. "How are you?" he asks her.

Ok Clark was staring at her. Did he still feel something for her? Lana tried to shake that notion "I'm great, yourself?"

"Never better" Clark was now into his high pitched Clark voice that he used at work.

They were interrupted by Lois coughing. Lois couldn't believe this, little Miss Lana I'm so friggin perfect Lang was crashing her date. She felt like strangling her right in the middle of this restaurant and what was worse Clark was staring at Lana like, well the way he had stared at her when she walked in.

Lana turns her attention to Lois "Hello Lois. How are you?"

Lois putting on a false front of politeness "I'm great. What brings you to Metropolis?"

"Oh I'm meeting some advertisers. I'm a fashion designer now" Lana explains.

"Well that's great" Lois then mumbles under her breath at a volume only Clark could hear "just friggin great"

Clark could see this was heading for trouble and he had left the Superman suit at home. Lois had that 'I'm going to kill' look in her eyes. Thankfully he is saved by Lana "Well I'll leave you two to your dinner. It was nice seeing you again Clark"

"You too" Clark replies.

Lana looks at Lois "Lois"

Lois glares daggers into Lana "Lana"

With that Lana walks off back to her table. Clark looks at Lois. She is practically exploding "Lois, are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Now have you decided what to eat or not?" Lois practically bites Clark's head off.

Clark rubs his forehead. Great this date is ruined. Lois takes days to calm down when she's this mad.

* * *

Clark slumps into his couch later that evening. As he had feared Lois was so mad that they barely spoke to each other through dinner. He takes his tie off and throws it across the room. He just couldn't get a break could he. He couldn't just get one night where things went his way. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. It would be a few days before Lois was calm enough to even entertain the thought of trying this again. Of course at the moment that isn't his main problem. The main problem is that when he saw Lana in that restaurant part of him felt desire for her. He had thought he had put those feelings away, he had moved on. He loves Lois doesn't he? He shouldn't have feelings for Lana anymore. What is he going to do?

Lois is curled up on her couch eating ice-cream. Well that was the date from hell. How could Clark look at Lana like that? He was suppose to like her? HER! But then again who could blame him. Lana is perfect and she's a screw up. Lois' self analysing is interrupted by a knock on the door "It's open!" she shouts.

Chloe walks in and sees Lois on the couch eating ice-cream. That's not good. She usually only eats that stuff when she's getting over a break up. "What happened on your date?" she asks Lois.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"You're eating the really expensive ice-cream. You only do that when something bad happens"

Damn Chloe. Knows her too well.

Chloe goes and grabs a spoon from the kitchen and sits down next to Lois "So come on spill it, what happened?"

"It was fine for the first 5 minutes anyway"

"Until.." Chloe prompts.

"Until Miss I'm just perfect for Clark, Lana Lang showed up"

Chloe nearly drops her spoon. Oh my God, Lana showed up. That is unbelievable. Saying that this stuff does seem to happen to Clark a lot Chloe muses. Anyway she should get back to comforting Lois but before Chloe can say anything Lois bursts into one of her babbles "He's going to go back to her and they'll get married and have lots of little chubby babies and go back to Smallville and I'll be left here and..."

"Lois. Stop." Chloe says interrupting her. Chloe takes a breath "Lois you're overreacting"

"No I'm not Chloe. You didn't see the way he looked at her. I did."

Ok Chloe is so going to have a talk with Clark first thing tomorrow. But first back to Lois "Lois, Clark cares for you, he probably loves you even though he hasn't said it. Give him a chance to explain because I know you, you probably didn't give him a chance tonight"

Lois knows Chloe is right. She has overreacted but dammit she loves Clark. "You're right Chloe"

"Of course I'm right, now stop hogging the ice-cream" Chloe grabs the carton from Lois and tucks in.

* * *

The next day at the Planet Chloe marches over to Clark's desk. "Alright spill it farm boy"

Clark looks up at her "Spill what?"

"Don't give me that. What happened last night? I spoke to Lois"

Oh great they just had to be cousins didn't they. "Chloe there's nothing to say. We were sitting there and Lana just showed up. It's not my fault Lois flew off into a rage" Clark says trying to defend himself.

"Clark, do you still have feelings for Lana?"

Clark doesn't answer. He isn't sure what to say that won't get him in trouble.

"Clark!" Chloe yells trying to get him to answer her.

"I don't know. I thought I had moved on but when I saw her I..I..I don't know" Clark looks down at his desk and shakes his head.

Oh boy this is going to be more difficult than Chloe thought "Clark I do think you have unresolved issues with Lana. Lets face it, it didn't end well"

"I know" Clark sounding quite sad.

"Look she's in town, talk to her and decide what you want before you drive both her and Lois away"

"You're right Chloe but won't seeing Lana make Lois mad at me"

"She's already mad at you but don't do this behind her back. She deserves better" at that moment Lois walks in from the elevator "and here's your chance"

Clark looks up and swallows. Lois walks over to Clark's desk.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" Chloe walks off to her own desk

Clark and Lois are having an awkward silence. At the same time "Clark/Lois"

Clark being polite "You go first Lois"

Ok Lois don't screw this up. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I probably saw something that isn't there. I mean you and Lana finished a long time ago"

Clark is once again looking at his desk not saying anything.

"Right? You're over her" Lois prods at him.

"Lois..." Clark begins to say.

"Oh god! You're not over her are you? I knew it!" Lois says with some anger in her voice.

"Lois..." Clark begins again trying to get her to listen to him but Lois cuts him off.

"Lois nothing. There is nothing you can say to me Clark Kent. Nothing."

Clark wanting to be listened uses his Superman tone of voice "Lois!"

Lois slightly taken aback by a tone she has never heard from Clark before, stops and looks at him.

Clark reverts back to his normal tone, stands up and looks Lois in the eye "Lois. Lana and I finished badly and I need to put some closure on it. Give me a few days to sort this out, please"

"Ok" Lois says in a soft tone. She can't, she won't push Clark away. If he needs a few days, then he can have a few days.

"Thank you" Clark kisses Lois on the cheek. He then sits down and sets about finding Lana. He needs to put an end to this one way or another.

Lois puts her hand on her cheek where Clark kissed her. It's strange how warm he is all the time. She shakes her head and goes off to her desk.

* * *

Lana is having lunch in her room in her hotel. She has spent all morning thinking about Clark. She can't deny that she still has feelings for him but what can she do about it? Clark was never good at saying what he really feels. Does he still care or doesn't he? If only there was a way to get him to speak freely. Wait there is a way. She goes through to the bedroom and opens her jewellery box. Where is it? Then she spots it her class ring, the one with red kryptonite in it. Now she'll get the truth out of Clark.

It hadn't taken Clark long to find where Lana was staying, he is reporter after all and a good one at that. Why was he doing this? Lana was the one who left him and it had hurt, a lot. Yet he still feels something, perhaps he's still clinging on to a memory of Lana rather than the real person. Well there is only one way for him to know for sure and that's to talk to her. He walks up to her hotel room and knocks on the door.

Lana had just gotten the ring when there was a knock on the door. She opens it and is surprised by who it is. "Clark!"

"Hi Lana. Can I come in?" Clark asks rather nervously.

Lana quickly stuffs the ring into her pocket "Sure"

Clark walks in. He takes a breath "Lana I.."

Lana cuts him off "I know, I feel it too"

"Feel what?"

"That we still have a connection. I tried to deny it for years but when I saw you last night I knew I still had feelings for you" Lana walks over to him and kisses him.

Clark kisses her back before he realises that it doesn't feel right. The kiss is nice but its not breathtaking like it is with Lois. To put it simply he would rather be kissing Lois, holding Lois in his arms, sitting on the couch eating junk food with Lois. He wants Lois. Clark breaks the kiss "I'm sorry Lana. I can't do this"

"It's Lois isn't it. She doesn't know you like I do. Hell I bet she doesn't even know your Superman"

Clark taken completely by surprise by that comment "How did you.."

Lana cuts him off. "Oh come on Clark. You didn't think I'd realise that you're Superman." Lana reaches into her pocket for the ring.

Clark starts to leave. He should never have come here. "This was a mistake" he tells Lana.

"I don't think it was" Lana says as she grabs his hand and slips the ring on.

Clark looks down and can feel the radiation seep through his body "What have you done!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lana watches as Clark's eyes glow red and an arrogant look appears on his face. "Now you were saying this was a mistake"

Clark grabs Lana and kisses her. He holds her wrist.

Lana feels pain on her wrist, Clark is squeezing it "Ow, Clark you're hurting me"

"Am I?" Clark leans into Lana's face and shouts "Now you know how I felt when you left me!" He tosses her aside and spins out of his suit and into his Superman outfit. What is he doing here wasting his time with her? As the red krytponite works its way through his system he decides he doesn't need to be here wasting his time on her, not after what she did to him. What he should do is take a day off. Yes that's it. He starts to head for the window.

"Clark where are you going?" Lana asks him.

Huh like she really cares he thinks to himself. The only one who really cares about him is Lois. "Away from you. I don't want you. I love Lois. Now grow up and accept it. Oh by the way my name is Kal. Now if you'll excuse me I have better places to be" With that Clark flies off with a sonic boom getting as far away from this place and from Lana as he can get.

* * *

Evening time and Lois and Chloe are still at the Planet. The news is dominated by Superman, not unusual except of his strange selfish behaviour. He's been seen all over the world and basically has been acting like a jerk. Jimmy is enhancing some pictures. Chloe is worried because she knows of only one thing that makes Clark act like this.

"Hey look at this" It was Jimmy.

Lois and Chloe walk over. Lois has been worried about Clark all day. He's been gone all day and she couldn't reach him and she certainly has no idea what has gotten into Superman. She has never seen him act this way, it's almost like he's on something. "Look at what Jimmy?" she asks.

"There" he points to Superman's hand.

Lois stares at it "Since when did Superman start wearing a ruby ring?"

Chloe is staring as well. That isn't a ruby ring she realises. Oh god where did he get that? And why would he put it on? She needs help. "I'm going to get some air" she tells Lois and Jimmy

Lois barely noticing as she studies the picture "Ok"

Chloe heads up to the roof "Kara! I need your help!" she shouts.

"What's up Chloe?"

Chloe jumps and turns round to find Kara standing there. "You're as bad as Clark"

"Sorry" Kara has a slight smirk.

"Anyway this is about Clark" Chloe informs her.

"I heard, what's up with him?" Kara asks because she hasn't been able to find out what has gotten into her cousin.

"Two words; Red Kryptonite"

Kara tenses up. She from first hand experience knows what that does. Chloe explained the ring.

Kara was very confused "Clark knows what it does, why would he put it on?"

"He didn't." Both look to the voice and see Lana has appeared on the roof. "I put it on him" she informs them.

Chloe looks at Lana with sheer disbelief at the sheer stupidity of the act she has committed. "You what!"

Kara actually has to restrain Chloe as she attempts to get to Lana. "Calm down Chloe". Kara looks Lana over and sees her bandaged wrist and points to it "Clark?"

Lana nods.

Kara calmer than Chloe is "Lana, surely you must have known how Clark would act once you put on that ring"

"I needed to know the truth, something Clark is not usually forthcoming with" Lana tries to explain.

Chloe now a bit calmer "What truth?"

"If he still loved me" Lana says practically in tears.

Even Chloe feels slightly sorry for her. "I take it he doesn't" she assumes.

Lana shakes her head. "No he said he loved Lois"

Kara looks at Chloe "If he loves Lois why isn't he here?"

"Who knows Kara. He isn't exactly rational when he wears that ring"

"So how do we get it off of him?" Kara asks knowing stopping Clark is no mean feat at the best of times.

Chloe thinks for a second "Kara, I'm going to need you to get something from my apartment"

* * *

A little later Clark is flying through Metropolis. He had decided to spend the day having some fun. Why hadn't he done this years ago? It was certainly better than having to listen to Perry order him about or pretend to be something he's not. But now he was back in Metropolis only one thought was in his red kryptonite befuddled mind. Lois.

He picks out her heartbeat. She's still at the Planet. That wouldn't do. He would have to get her to come have some fun with him. As he approaches the Planet he sees Chloe and Lana on the roof. What is she doing here? He lands "I told you I don't want you" he repeats.

Both Lana and Chloe jump at his sudden appearance. Chloe walks towards him "Superman you have to take the ring off" she pleads.

Clark was almost aghast. "You're siding with her against me." He points at Lana. "I thought you were my friend Chloe."

"I am your friend. That's why you have to give me the ring" Chloe pleads again hoping that maybe she can through to him though she doubts it.

Lana speaks up "Superman listen to her"

Clark has had enough of this. "No, I'm tired of listening to people. I'm tired of living the lie that has become my life. I'm sick of being ordered about and I am certainly fed up in helping all of you. Humanity." Clark says it with almost distain. "You've become dependant on me for all your little problems. Well no longer, from now on you're on your own." Clark begins to walk towards the stairs. They have distracted him long enough, kept him from what he truly wants. Lois. "And for the final time my name is Kal"

"Kal-El"

Clark looks behind him. "Leave me alone Kara"

Kara floats down onto the roof. "Kal-El give me the ring or I will take it from you" she states quite forcefully.

Clark is slightly amused at her boldness. "Will you indeed." Clark superspeeds towards Kara. He throws a rather obvious punch and Kara grabs his fist. What she hadn't noticed is that she had grabbed the hand wearing the ring. As soon as her skin touches the stone a red pulse shoots up her arm. Her eyes glow and in that moment of uncertainty Clark hits her sending her flying out of sight. He turns round to be greeted not by Chloe or Lana but by Lois. Clark smiles "Lois"

Lois had been waiting behind the door to the roof for Superman to be distracted before she snuck up on him. She had been downstairs working with Jimmy when Supergirl had appeared and explained to her about red kryptonite and the effect it had on both her and Superman. She had handed Lois a small box and told her the plan of distracting Superman. Lois didn't like what she had to do but they had to get that ring off. So here she is. Superman is walking towards her. "I'm sorry". She takes the box from behind her back and opens it.

Clark is walking over about to embrace the woman he loves when she takes out a box and opens it. Kryptonite. Clark instantly weakens. Lois walks towards him and he falls down. "Lois how could you betray me?" he asks through the pain. How could she do this to him?

Lois was hating herself. Chloe dashes past her and grabs Clark's hand so she can get the ring off. He resists. "Superman give me the ring"

"No. I'll get you for this betrayal Chloe" he tells her. How could they do this to him?

"Lois bring the kryptonite closer" Chloe tells her.

Lois reluctantly did so. She watches Superman groan in pain. Damn why did this rock have to exist?

Clark is now sufficiently weakened that Chloe manages to prize the ring off his finger. She stuffs it in her pocket to destroy later. "That's it. Lois close the box"

Lois does so and is relieved to see Superman recover. He gets to his feet. He can barely look her in the eye. "Thank you" he says and then he flies off.

Chloe stands up and sees Lois standing there with a pained expression. "Lois?"

"He said we betrayed him"

By now Kara has reappeared "Lois that was the ring talking. Trust me I know." She holds out her hand "The box"

Lois gives it back to her. Kara looks at Chloe. They exchange I'll take care of Lois if you'll take care of Clark looks. Kara nods and flies off. Chloe walks up to Lois "Come on I'll get Jimmy to take us home" They walk off to the stairs. No-one has noticed that Lana had left long ago.

* * *

Clark had flown straight home and is now sitting on his couch contemplating everything. Oh god what had he done this time? He had hurt Lana. Sure he was mad at her but he shouldn't hurt people. What was she thinking putting that ring on him?

"Clark?"

He looks round and sees Kara has come in. "I'm fine Kara"

She studies his guilt ridden face "Not buying it cousin"

What did she expect him to say? He had spent all day being a selfish jerk. It would take months to repair his reputation and oh god he accused Lois and Chloe of betraying him. Clark sighs. "Are you alright?" He had actually hit her.

Kara rubs her jaw "I'll live, even though my jaw is aching. I forget how strong you are"

"I'm sorry"

Kara walks up and sits down next to him. "Clark I know what that stuff does to us. I'm not mad at you but you may want to work in an apology to Lois"

Clark looks at her "What about Lois?"

"She took your accusation of betrayal to heart" Kara informs him.

What? Oh dear god. Clark puts his head in his hands. Kara puts her hand on his shoulder. "Clark, I know you feel guilt about what you do under the influence of red kryptonite but wallowing in it is not going to solve anything. Go and see Lois. Perhaps it's time to tell her the truth about who you are"

The truth? Is he really ready to tell Lois that? They just started dating. Clark thinks about it. "No Kara it's not the time. I need to know if Lois loves me for who I am first. Perhaps in a few months time. I need to know if what we have is real. After all our first date was a disaster, I would like to have at least one good date before I go into the fact I've been keeping this secret from her for over a decade. Superman will go and give an apology but everything else will have to wait." Clark then flies off.

Kara watches him leave. She can't help but notice he left before she could reply. She hated when he did this. Once he has decided on a course of action he often refuses to be shifted form it. Oh well she'll support him regardless, after all that's what family is for.

* * *

Back at Lois's apartment, she is once again into the ice-cream. She was suppose to be Superman's friend and she betrayed him. She used the one substance capable of killing him against him. Chloe had tried to convince her it was necessary but she refused to listen and Chloe had given up and gone home. She then hears knocking on her window. She walks over and pulls back the curtains. Superman? Lois opens the window.

Clark hovers outside Lois' window "Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Clark floats in and lowers himself to the floor. "I spoke to Supergirl"

"Uh huh"

"Lois I'm sorry for what I said and before you interrupt please let me finish. Using the kryptonite against me was not an act of betrayal but one of trust. Supergirl trusted you to use it to stop me and I would trust you to do the same."

Lois absorbs his words. He trusts her that much. Lois felt better, after all Superman doesn't lie. That left one question though "How did you get that ring in the first place?"

"I was betrayed by someone I use to consider a friend" he says as vaguely as possible without lying.

"Who?" The reporter in her had to know. What other friends does Superman have? Even after 2 years there is so much she doesn't know about him.

"I would prefer not to say." he tells her. He can't say without revealing the truth about himself.

"Sorry, I was just curious. You don't have to tell me" Lois tells him.

"Thank you Lois. I better go. Let you sleep" Clark floats out the window and turns around. "Good night Lois". He then flies off to resolve one last problem. Lana.

Lois puts her ice-cream away and goes to bed. She couldn't help thinking she had forgotten to do something. Oh crap she had forgotten to check up on Clark. She looks at the clock. Dammit, it's too late now. She would just have to deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Clark flew towards Lana's hotel. He found her packing up. "You're leaving"

Lana jumps. She had left quietly from the roof and decided it was best for everyone if she just left. She doesn't turn round to look at him "Yes. By the way your suit is on the couch"

"Lana look at me" Clark tells her.

Lana reluctantly turns around "You probably hate me"

"Lana I don't hate you. I'm a little mad sure but hate I reserve for Luthor"

"You really dislike Lex that much"

"He has tried to kill me 3 times this year so yeah I think hate covers it"

"I am sorry Clark. I know that probably doesn't make up for it"

"Why Lana? Why did you put that ring on me?"

She can't look at him "I wanted to know if you still loved me"

Clark really doesn't hate her. He feels pity for her really. "Lana I think you're hanging onto a memory of what we use to have. I think I was as well. That's why I came here today but when you kissed me I realised that I wanted to be kissing Lois. I will always be your friend Lana but..."

"I understand. It can't be more than that." Maybe he's right about that hanging onto a memory. Lana needs to think about it for a while. "I should still go. Chloe isn't exactly fond of me at the moment and it would be better if I thought about what you said alone"

"If you think that is best. As I said Lana we can still be friends and if you ever need anything just call the Daily Planet and ask for me."

"You work at the Planet?"

"You didn't know?" he asks somewhat surprised.

"No. How does no-one recognise you?"

"They just don't. After all how long did you see me as just the boy from next door?" he points out.

Lana had to admit he had a point.

"Well goodbye Lana" Clark goes and picks up his suit from the couch after all it is his favourite.

Lana didn't say anything as Clark flew off. Perhaps with time she can salvage her friendship with him but for now she needs to go away and think things through. She goes back to her packing.

* * *

The next morning at the Daily Planet Clark walks in and looks for Chloe. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her last night. As usual she's in early and he walks over, bumping into things as he goes. He gets to her desk and pushes his glasses up his nose "Morning Chloe. I never got a chance to apologise to you last night"

"Clark, stop. I learned to cope with your little outbursts years ago. It's fine. I'm fine" Chloe tells him. She knows how guilty he always feels after his red kryptonite rampages.

"I'm still sorry" he tells her.

"I know you are but Lois needs it more than me"

"I saw her last night and apologised." Clark looks around "She's not in yet?"

Chloe chuckles "Clark it's not even 9 yet. Lois is not a morning person"

Clark chuckles as well "Tell me about it. I can still remember all those times she stayed at the farm". A beat. "I also saw Lana last night"

"I hope you smacked her one". Chloe had certainly thought about it.

"No Chloe. Truthfully I felt sorry for her. She was hanging onto something we use to have"

"Use to? Does that mean you've figured out want you want?"

"Yes"

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Chloe deduces from his tone of voice.

"Nope" Clark with cheeky grin walks off to his desk.

Near 10 Lois finally gets in. Stupid alarm clock. She really has to buy another one. She sees Clark and debates whether to go see him. He asked for a few days to think things through but equally she was really worried about him yesterday. She decides to see him and walks up behind him "Morning Clark"

Clark turns around and smiles "Morning Lois"

Damn how can she never make him jump like he does to her. "Are you ok? You disappeared yesterday. I was worried."

"I'm fine Lois. I went to see Lana to you know sort things out"

"Oh What happened?" Lois bites her tongue. "I'm sorry that's nosy"

"No Lois that's just you. We talked and she.." Should he mention the kiss? Better not lie to her and it did help him decide.

Lois slightly worried "She?"

"She kissed me"

"She what! I'll kill her". Lois is furious. How dare she kiss Clark.

Clark stands up and grabs Lois's shoulders before she storms off. "Lois calm down"

Clark is holding her firmly. Wow is he strong. "Ok I'm calm. What happened after? Please say you slapped her"

"No Lois I didn't but it did help me decide what I want"

"Oh well then I hope you two will be very happy together"

Clark shakes his head. Why does she always assume the worse? "Lois listen to me carefully. I love you"

What did he say? Lois is trembling. He loves her? "Clark did you say..." She is cut off by Clark crushing his lips onto hers. Their mouths part and their tongues intermingle with each other. Lois has wrapped her arms around Clark without realising while Clark's hands are now on Lois' face stroking her cheeks. They break apart breathless. Lois' mind has turned to mush. That was unbelievable.

Clark is no better state. He just had to kiss her. She was standing there suddenly trembling and he just had to kiss her. She is just so beautiful and her lips are so soft and oh god he didn't use too much of his strength did he. He looks down and studies Lois. Thank goodness she's alright. He has got to remember to control that. She is standing there in a daze "Lois..."

Lois's senses come back to her "Uh huh"

"So do you want to try the date thing again?" he asks her.

Lois coughs "I'm not sure. Any other exs in town?"

"No. In fact Lana's gone"

"In that case yes and Clark..."

"Yes Lois"

"I love you too" Lois now kisses him. They are interrupted by Perry. "Lane! Kent! This a newspaper. Work out your personal issues on your time not mine"

Clark and Lois together "Sorry Chief"

"And don't call me Chief!" Perry goes back to his desk. He doesn't really understand what those two see in each other but as long as their happy he's secretly happy too.

Clark and Lois giggle. "So Ms Lane what will we do on our date?"

"Well Mr Kent I was thinking that we never did get to finish that movie night a few weeks back"

"That sounds like a great idea to me as long as you don't hog the popcorn" Clark teases.

"I do no such thing. You're the one who hogs the popcorn"

"I do not"

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Clark don't argue with me, you never win"

"I do so"

"Do not"

Clark kisses her "I love you"

"I love you too but you're still not winning this argument"

"You can't just let one go can you?"

Lois smiles "Nope. Now before Perry fires us we better get back to work"

"Perry won't fire us. We're too good. Every other paper in this country would hire us in a snap"

"Me maybe"

"Lois. I know where you're ticklish" Clark in a playful tone.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Clark raises an eyebrow.

"Clark Kent I am warning you"

By now Chloe has walked over "I hate to interrupt but you do know that everyone is staring at you"

Lois looks around and indeed almost everyone is looking at them. She shouts out "Don't you people have work to do!"

All the other people in the bullpen start disappearing off in fear of Lois' wrath.

"Problem solved" Lois then walks over to her desk. "Clark!"

"Yes Lois"

"My apartment 8 o'clock and I'll even let you choose the movie"

"Gee thanks Lois, that would be swell" Clark replies while he pushes his glasses back up his nose.

Lois can't help but smile. Good grief she even finds that endearing now.

Chloe looks at Clark and mouths "Swell?"

Clark just shrugs and goes back to work. Now what movie should he get?

* * *

Later that evening Lois and Clark are cuddled together on the couch actually sharing the popcorn. Lois notices how warm Clark feels and can't help shake the notion that she has felt it before. Clark is just enjoying the moment because he knows one day soon that he will have to tell Lois the truth about who he is and on that day she is going to be very mad at him. How does he tell her he's Superman? How? How? How?

* * *

Author's Note: How does he tell her? Or does Lois work it out herself? The answer will be in my follow up story The Truth Revealed.


End file.
